fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Witchdoctor Magic
Witchdoctor Magic is a form of magic which channels the energy of a specific terrain and culture rather than channeling an element. Primarily a Caster Magic, Witchdoctor magic revolves around the use of Toxin Spells and applying them to more conventional spells or objects. An experienced Witchdoctor can apply the effect of a Toxin permanently into a weapon or lacrima to create an charm capable of Holder Magic to create the same effect. A Witchdoctor's title may also differ from caster to caster, with some examples being Medicine Man/Woman, Hoodoo Priest, Terrain Shaman, or Hag. Details Witchdoctor Magics vary between casters, as each one takes on qualities and minor effects based on the host biome and the cultures of the specific location they were taught it in. Since the magic channels the home terrain and culture, a specific variety of Witchdoctor magic can only be learned in a specific location. As the magic channels the energies of terrains, A Witchdoctor's magic is stronger while they are within their host domain even stronger the closer they are to their home. For example, a Desert Witchdoctor is more powerful in arid, dry climates while a Tundra Witchdoctor is at home in snow. The Witchdoctor's spells also differs between biome. Along with the aesthetics of the Witchdoctor's magic being defined by their terrain, so are the practitioner's other magics and the practitioners themselves. A Desert Witchdoctor might find sand in explicable places while his earth magic takes on a much more grainy texture. A Mountain Witchdoctor might track grass or moss behind him as his Maker magic adopts more natural patterns within their structures like the rings of a tree. This is referred to as the Traveler's Effect and varies from caster to caster, but rumors say that casters that live within their biomes for longer periods of time have a stronger Traveler's Effect. Biomes A Witchdoctor is majorily defined by their Biome. Here are a list of the currently categorized biomes as well as some defining features: Swamp/Rivers: Consists of poisonous waters, Fogs and brier thorns. Cave: Consists mostly of cold stone, mushrooms and stalagmites. Jungle/Forest: Consists mostly of trees, vines and expansive plant life. Desert/Wasteland: Consists mostly of sand, crags and dry weather plants. Mountain/Plains: Consists mostly of rock, lush grass and hills. Tundra: Consists mostly of ice, snow and frozen winds. Toxin Spells A Toxin Spell applies an lingering effect that coats portions of the caster's body which then can be transferred to a general Witchdoctor spell, an object, or directly to a target through contact. Each biome has their own special list of Toxins . Toxins are fairly fast to cast, but require significantly longer time to cast with another spell. General Spells The two to five combat spells a Witchdoctor usually learn are unique to each biome and even more unique to each caster, but all Witchdoctors are able to cast Toxins and three utility spells. All of these spells can also have a Toxin applied to them if the caster has already cast the Toxin and takes the extra time to add the Toxin's prefix to the spell. (E.g Cave Fever Antidote.) Witchdoctor Antidote/Antitoxin Antidote or Antitoxin allows the caster to cure or ease most mundane sicknesses. It can also be used to slowly counter magical sicknesses and afflictions with continual use under a longer duration. It also allows one to feel better at home within the biome and survive harsher weathers. (E.g. A Mountain Antidote allows a person to survive high altitudes while a Tundra Antitoxin can allow one to survive harsh colds.) When applied with a Toxin, it gives a reverse effect based on the toxin. A Toxin-based Antidote, when placed on a target that is currently suffering from the same toxin, will cure the magical affliction. (Note: When curing a Toxin with an Antitoxin, a Witchdoctor of the same biome as that which placed the Toxin will be much more effective than one of a different biome.) Witchdoctor Control Control allows the Witchdoctor to warp the terrain to their preferred form. The alterations to the land also takes on the form of the caster's biome. When used along side a Toxin, it creates a hazardous trap such as mushrooms, carnivorous plants, quicksand, or other dangers that release or attack with the toxin. When used in conjunction with an Antitoxin, it bestows the area with a small font of benefit, via a small spring or beneficial plants. Witchdoctor Boon Boon allows the target to bestow a Toxin to other people or to objects for significantly longer periods of time. A person bestowed with a Toxin Boon is able to add the toxin's effect on their own touch. An object bestowed with a Toxin will transfer the effects of the toxin to those that touch it. Antitoxins can be applied to objects via Boon as well. When placed on a Lacrima, the Boon can last almost permanently. Witchdoctors often make Lacrima Antitoxins as healing and good luck charms.